


Асфальтный художник

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Джонни, я, конечно, всё понимаю… но этого не понимаю. — Дракула стоял посреди двора, с недоумением разглядывая изукрашенный разными изображениями асфальт.
Kudos: 1





	Асфальтный художник

— Джонни, я, конечно, всё понимаю… но этого не понимаю. — Дракула стоял посреди двора, с недоумением разглядывая изукрашенный разными изображениями асфальт.  
Рыжий человек старательно отводил глазки. Разумеется, это он приложил руку к их появлению, однако вид тестя был ещё слишком неоднозначным, чтобы признаваться в содеянном.  
— А знаешь, мне даже нравится, — продолжал развивать свою мысль вампир, с интересом всматриваясь в художества дорогого «родственничка». Естественно, он уже давно догадался, кто стоит за всем этим, и теперь лишь ждал, когда Джонатан поимеет совесть признаться в этом.  
— Правда?!  
— Ага. Особенно вон то непонятное розовое нечто. Это бегемот, да? И что он делает? Жрёт туриста? Или что это у него в пасти? А вот это кто? Я? Пф, не похоже! Или, хотя… Нет, всё же нет…  
— Ладно, ладно, понял! — Джонатан примирительно приподнял ладони и тихо произнёс: — Это я нарисовал.  
К его удивлению, Дракула даже не заругался. Лишь снисходительно закатил глаза и заметил:  
— Знаешь, Джонни, иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты взрослый серьёзный мужик.


End file.
